Quinolone antimicrobials are one of the most widely used anti-infectives in clinic. As quinolone drugs have the advantages of wide antimicrobial spectrum, strong antimicrobial activity, convenient administration, small adverse reactions, no cross-resistance with other antibiotics and the like, they have become the first choice for clinical drug combination and have a large market demand.
In recent years, studies have found that quinolone drugs have new efficacies on various diseases such as malaria, AIDS and tumors. Quinolone compounds also have good activity on prokaryotic type II topoisomerase, gyrase and DNA topoisomerase IV. Moreover, the activity spectrum and range of application are constantly expanding.
However, the synthesis of the main ring of quinolone drugs goes substantially through three steps in order to obtain its key intermediate, which is then subjected to hydrolysis and substitution reactions to yield quinolone drugs. The synthesis has the defects of many steps, cumbersome operation, large amount of three wastes, higher costs and the like. Therefore, looking for new synthesis techniques and exploring new catalyst preparation methods are the focuses of current researches. The following formula (I) is the structure of quinolone molecules.
